When the tide comes in
by Little Yugi Demon
Summary: Yami lives on an island where he meets a boy named Yugi. He soon learns that Yugi isn't what he seems and that his innocent face hides a dark secert. AU, rewriten! YxYY This story will become alot darker...


When the tide comes in.  
  
Night. Light travels over silver waters. A small youth surfaces, bright lavender eyes scan the ocean, reflecting any movement in the water. And the form disappears in the water once more. A sliver fish tail breaks the surface as it propels the body into the depths.  
  
Yami grabbed a pop-tart from the cupboard, unwrapping it and placing it in the toaster. Glancing out the window at the shoreline that was his backyard, there was a boy running in the water, splashing. Yami raised an eyebrow. Before head out the kitchen door, he grabbed the now golden brown pop-tart.  
  
He walked silently over the sand, barefoot, to the water's edge. "Hey," he called. The boy, who hadn't noticed him walk up, fell flat on his behind; soaking the rest of the clothing he wore.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't, I mean.I was just playing," the look-a-like stammered. He got up and looked down at the soaked outfit. "I'm sorry,"  
  
"It's okay, clam down," Yami said. He watched the boy, whom was fidgeting nervously under his gaze. "What's your name?"  
  
The boy looked up and blushed, "Yugi, and you?"  
  
"Yami, do you want to come in? I can dry your clothes for you," Yami said pointing to the wet garments. Yugi blushed more, and looked down at himself again.  
  
He glanced behind him at the water before looking to Yami and nodding. "Yes, that would be nice, if your parents do mind," Yugi said, cheerfully.  
  
"I don't have parents, they died," Yami said, turning back toward the beach house. "Oh, I sorry, I didn't know." Yugi said, following the taller boy back toward his home. Yami turned his head to the side, "It's okay." Yami opened the door to the kitchen, holding it for Yugi.  
  
"What's your name?" Yugi asked softly, looking around the room in awe and turning to face the other.  
  
"Yami," he answered. "I'll get some dry clothes for you to change into." Yami retreated to the hallway and disappeared into another room.  
  
Yugi looked around the kitchen, picking up a plate to admire the intricate flower design on it. He had seen these objects before; he'd been in human homes before. Nothing was new to him. He'd seen these things often.  
  
"Hey I found some clothes that might fit you," Yami said, startling the shorter. Yugi turned around to see Yami holding out a black tank top and a pair of jeans.  
  
"Thank you," Yugi whispered as Yami handed the clothes to him. "This room is so beautiful," Yugi said, looking around the kitchen. Blue marble counter tops and a blue glass table. Everything in the room had some sort of blue tint giving off a warm feeling to the water child.  
  
"Thanks, um., this way, you can change in the bathroom," Yami said, taking hold of Yugi's wrist and leading him toward the restroom. Yugi blushed at the warmth of the contact, relived slightly when the other let go.  
  
Yugi walked into the small bathroom and closed the door behind him, this room was also decorated, this time in a lighthouse theme. Yugi smiled, examining the small and most likely fragile lighthouse figure on the small shelves.  
  
Smile remaining, Yugi began to remove the wet clothing. He pulled the dry shirt over his head when he had finished undressing, then the jeans last.  
  
Yugi opened the door and peeked into the hallway before leaving the small room. He looked at the small pictures that lined the wall, all of a young tri-color haired boy. Yugi smiled slightly at an adorable picture of a young Yami with a butterfly on his head.  
  
"What do you think, my auntie loved to take my picture?" Yami said, starling the shorter. Yami reached for the wet clothes in the other's hands, grasping them. "I'll dry these for you, okay!"  
  
Yugi looked to Yami, then back to the photos. "You where a very endearing child," Yugi said running a finger over the glass cover of the frame. "I don't have many pictures of my family," that was slightly true, he hand been photographed, but not other relatives, in fact he had had no relatives as far as he could remember.  
  
"I see," Yami answered. Yugi turned back to Yami following the other into the small laundry room where he placed Yugi's clothes in the dryer. Watching patiently as Yami cleaned the filter and started the machine.  
  
"Well you want to play a game or something while that's drying?" Yami said turning to face his guest. "Cards perhaps?"  
  
"I don't know any card games," Yugi answered. He glanced nervously at his hands then at Yami who walked around him toward the hallway.  
  
"Come on, I'll teach you, okay!" Yugi walked quickly to catch up, slowing to follow behind the other.  
  
Yami opened a door on the right and walked in. Yugi looked in the doorway as Yami went though the top desk drawer, opposite the door, looking for his cards. Unsuccessful he closed the top drawer and started to go though the next one down, pick up things and putting them down until he finally found the deck.  
  
Yami turned, holding up the deck in one hand. Yugi smiled at him as he came toward the door, backing up slightly to move out of his way. "What will we play?" Yugi asked softly, noting they had returned to the kitchen.  
  
Yami sat down at the glass table and Yugi move to sit across from him. Yami pulled the cards out, shuffling them. "We're going to play BS," Yami said cutting the cards and shuffling them again.  
  
"We're not going to bet anything are we?" Yugi asked, feeling nervous, he'd seen people play card games and he'd heard of people betting strange things.  
  
"Not if you don't want to," Yami said, noticing the others worried looked. "Besides, the game is fairly simple once you get the hang of it?" Yami began to pass out the cards, one, one, two, two, until all the cards were dealt out.  
  
Chapter One, Everybody! Is it better or worse? More detail has been added and the next chapter is going to be started on tomorrow.  
  
Thanks for your patience! I am sorry about rewriting it, but over the time I've been gone I have learned to use more detail, and now my lack of it in the past is bugging the hell out of me! I promise I will not work on any other stories until this one is done, for my todo list please check my user info. It shows info on my updates and what is what.  
  
Little Yugi 


End file.
